Always and Forever
by INSANITY - BRILLIANCE
Summary: They were family all of them, even if she wasn't related by blood. They would stand by each other always and forever. That was the promise they had made. Blood is thicker than water and their blood ran thick. And while there are times a person can't choose their family, there are also times where family chooses them. The Mikealson family chose her and she chose them.


This is just a one shot I got the urge to do based of my other vampire diaries fic, A Drop in the Ocean. I was watching a Paul Walker tribute and just got the urge to write this. I just love the family dynamic of the Fast n Furious cast and crew. That is what family is like and it kind of reminded me of the originals. Always and Forever.

**Always and Forever  
**_**One-Shot**_

A thousand years. 10 centuries they had been together. Always and forever, that was the promise that they had made and forever is a long time when immortality is involved. Blood is thicker than water. They all knew that statement to be true. They were Mikealsons, they stood together as one unit. Even through all the bickering, the fighting, the teasing, and the blood they had remained a family. After all Mikealsons were not and would never be weak.

And although she wasn't technically a Mikealsons, they had considered her one of their own, their family just as she did them. Elijah thought her to be the glue that held the family together. She balanced all of them out equally and they were never happier then when she was together with them. None of them were ever the same once they had met her and no one was more greatly affected by her than the youngest brother, Kol.

He loved her and she him. They were, without any better way of putting it, soul mates. No one ever understood him more than she did and vice versa. And when he died… all three of them feared for her sanity. Their sister, who may not have been blood but was closer to them than any other vampire ever dared to be, broke that day she heard the news.

And after months of no contact they all feared for the worst and hopped on a plane. Even though the last three originals were at odds with each other, they all dropped everything for family. Because they were Mikealsons, even her. Always and forever, together forever because they were family and despite everything they still cared.

Rebekah leaned against the shiny red sports car as she stared up at the imposing house. She was accustomed to luxury; it was something one got used to over the years being a vampire and what not. Her pale blue eyes studied the white stone pillars with keen eye appreciating the beauty of the house. She walked up the porch steps ready to face whatever it would be that she might find.

A low rumble of another car engine stopped the blonde original from knocking on the door. A black charger pulled into the round driveway of the estate and parked of to the side under a tree. Niklaus stepped out of said car and made his way to the front porch were his younger sister Rebekah was glaring him down with disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me?"

Niklaus stopped and observed his sister, "Is that the way you greet your brother?"

"No that is the way I greet my half-brother," Rebekah spat out venomously. She chose to ignore the brief flicker of hurt she saw flash in his eyes at her words. '_If he thinks I'm just going to forgive him so easily he's got another thing coming.'_

"Are you two fighting again?" Both of the younger siblings broke out of their stare down to see their eldest brother Elijah standing there. He was dressed as he usually was expensive suit and fancy shoes.

"Elijah," Niklaus greeted solemnly.

The eldest original replied in the same manner, "Niklaus."

"What are you two doing here?" Rebekah demanded stomping her foot angered. She wasn't on the best of terms with either of her brothers. One had stabbed her in the back, quite literally, and the other one had sided with the back stabbing brother in hopes to 'redeem' him. To say the least she had really not been looking forward to ever seeing either of their faces for as long as she could.

"I believe that we're all here for the same reason. So sister if you may I'd wish to check up on our dear sister Rosalie," Elijah stated matter-of-factly. Both he and Niklaus climbed the steps standing in front of the threshold. All three originals stood side by side, Rebekah in the middle, Elijah on the right, and Niklaus on the left. Niklaus knocked on the door firmly and all three of them waited.

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a young woman dressed in shorts and a paint splattered tank top. Her bronze colored curls pulled up into a ponytail and her aquamarine eyes stared at the visitors confused. "What are you three doing here?" She questioned an accent seeping into her voice that was almost impossible to place.

"We're here to see you," Rebekah told her bluntly stepping into the house. The other two originals followed and Rosalie closed the door behind them.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. I would have changed if I knew you three were coming. I was just repainting the library," she cocked her head a little in thought; "Did you three come together? Last time I checked none of you were really on speaking terms."

"And we still aren't," Rebekah answered looking around at the house.

"However we won't just abandon you because we all hate each other right now," Niklaus added speaking for the first time since he had stepped into the house.

"We're family. We stick together for better or worse," Elijah finished.

Rosalie smiled at them and shook her head at their behavior. It was so obvious that they cared for each other, yet their fighting. '_It's that damn Mikealson Pride,'_ she reminded herself. She walked up to the three of them and pulled them all, rather forcibly, into a hug. "What did I ever do to get stuck with you lot?" She laughed glad to be near them again. The three originals hugged her back just as warmly all secretly glad that she wasn't worse off.

"Well come on," Rosalie ordered pulling herself from the warm embrace, "We still have half a library to paint. You three can catch me up on what I've missed." Already it seemed that the tension between the three siblings had greatly lessened from when they had walked through the doorway. Rosalie had a way with people to make them feel at ease and forget all their troubles. It was why she was the glue to the Mikealson clan. It was why she worked. And most importantly it was why she was a Mikealson and why the four of them would stand by each other's side always and forever.

**"The most important thing in life with always be the people in this room. Right here, right now. Salute me familia."  
- Dominic Toretto (Fast n Furious 5)**


End file.
